furralityfandomcom-20200214-history
Poe Wyman
STATS BIRTHPLACE » Black Forest, CO TATTOOS/PIERCINGS » Ears pierced, Christina piercing. FAVORITE FOOD » Mediterranean FAVORITE COLOR » Silver, grey, black, purple. FAVORITE MUSIC » Indie, folk, rock. FAVORITE SEASON » Autumn FAVORITE MOVIE » The Blues Brothers HISTORY Original Incarnation AR-poe24-c.png AR-poe20-s.png AR-poe14-s.jpg AR-poe18-cB.png tumblr_l1v3jfI7dY1qbs7q2o1_500.jpg 020.jpg icon_poe01.png BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFlhzdS1GbUtQM3hHRTBCaFFLYkRLdEEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFlNJRV91Z2h0M3hHZHhQYm9nTHdvYmcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFlJxVEtoWEZvM3hHZ0pYNU5rOVlYUkEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFllzaEl3M0JvM3hHaFJ4NU1rOVlYUkEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg ---- Supernatural Universe Born to parents who were hunters, Poe was raised in a somewhat peculiar environment and family life. From a young age, her head was filled with stories about ghosts and monsters and things that stories that parents usually tell their children to scare them to sleep. Her parents didn’t tell her these stories to scare her, they told them to her to prepare her, to educate her. Poe, on the other hand, ate them up. She spent her days reading about anything ‘out there’ she could find. There was rarely a time her head wasn’t in a book and she preferred it that way. Growing up in the country in Colorado afforded her the luxury of lush woods and plenty to explore. Though she had plenty of friends, most of her time was spent with her cousin, Connor. Practically inseparable, they spent entire summers together, wrote each other during the school years and called to tell tales of adventure whenever they could. Connor was Poe’s best friend and she wouldn’t have it any other way. When Poe was eleven, Connor passed away suddenly. After Connor’s death, Poe learned to cope with losing something that had always been there. Someone she assumed would always be there to tell crazy stories to and go on adventures with. To this day, she still visits his grave on his birthday. After high school, Poe moved to New York City to go to college. Studying Cryptozoology and History she made many friends and fit in comfortably with her new social circle. She began working at the Natural History Museum and, through there, met more friends and acquaintances. She began taking cello lessons and generally keeping herself busy and happy. While in college, she met Ryan under unusual circumstances. They began dating and, eventually, he proposed to her. Agreeing to a long engagement, things seemed to be going well. Until Ryan’s casual cocaine use began to get out of hand. Things turned from a normal relationship to something unhealthy and toxic. Thinking she could help Ryan, Poe stuck with him for far longer than her gut told her to. Eventually, something had to break. Then, Smith entered the picture. A hunter himself, Poe had something in common with him and his brother, Wesson. He made her laugh and showed her affection, something that was severely lacking in her relationship with Ryan. One thing lead to another and she ended up sleeping with Smith and breaking the engagement off with Ryan the very next day. This began a roller-coaster of events including, but not limited to: being possessed, Smith skipping town on her, fighting with Smith, visiting her parents, going on her first real hunt, exorcising a possessed Ryan, asking Ryan to get into treatment for his new-found heroin addiction and general emotional turmoil. AR-poe21-s.png AR-poe14-s.jpg AR-poe smith01-c.png AR-poe23-s.png AR-poe ryan01-c.png AR-poe25-cD.png sophia-bush-001_by_septimiu_122.jpg tumblr_l1v3pmAtfP1qbs7q2o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6j9ux2FDQ1qa1mw8o1_500.png tumblr_l47qsgzA7c1qbgmzlo1_400.jpg Javelin painted 0111.jpg tumblr_l5y3fo4SDH1qapmg3o1_500.png Untitled-1.png cant.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFk1zOEVPOFNIM3hHRjFLOW1PZ2FTRmcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFkFscmhHcEJvM3hHalgzY1VxTjI2SFEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFnJJUllnT3hwM3hHblFubEJrOVlYUkEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFkdudTRUV3RaM3hHZ2l3SThPV2RqWXcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFnZFNk1jYXRiM3hHT2tKT0xWMllETGcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFk5PcGF5UnBkM3hHSnBmRGxrbWF4NEEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFjdOY3hfWEZvM3hHZ2pveGZ6WWttbEEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg ---- Dreamverse Dreamverse Poe was never a hunter, though she did harbor the secret of seeing ghosts. She met Dean Winchester during spring break one year and they hit if off so well, they kept in touch across state lines. She was living in New York City and going to college and he was living in Lawerence, KS. When Poe ended up pregnant, Dean proposed to her and their respective families were overjoyed. Emily Mary Winchester was born during the cusp of winter to spring and spoiled rotten as she grew up. The family lives together in a house with white picket fences in Dean's hometown of Lawerence. The non-Dreamverse Dean meets this Poe after he wakes up in her bed. 003ghjg.jpg 008fghfg.jpg 002.jpg Fdgdgf.jpg 006hgjgdhj.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFjd1eWZsSXlnM3hHQ2xucV9BVjFjeWcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg ---- Future In a universe where Lucifer weaseled a 'yes' out of Sam, the world fell into chaos due to the Croatoan virus that was unleased. Poe and Dean lead a group of survivors to kill the devil. Unfortunately, many fall during the first battle and Poe is one of them. Dean never really recovers from her death and when non-Future Poe wakes up in the woods near their encampment, he's certainly wigged out by it. 213.jpg 062.jpg Mid 030.jpg Mid 025.jpg Mid 026.jpg Mid 017.jpg Mid 013.jpg Mid 010.jpg Mid 007.jpg Mid 006.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFi12STBaaDJKM3hHRDRlaHBPZ2FTRmcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg ---- Quadrinity Born in beautiful Colorado, Poe had a relatively normal, happy upbringing. She was an active toddler, always running, playing and had an eager interest to learn about anything. Questions were always coming from her mouth. ‘Who’s this?’ ‘What’s that?’ “How does that do what it does?’ Her parents, while sometimes overwhelmed with constantly answering her inquiries, were still pleased that she was such a curious child. In school, she learned quickly and never once felt the urge to stop. In elementary school she earned top marks in most subjects and wouldn’t bat an eye to help out her fellow students with their academic problems. She made quick friends and was always on good terms with her teachers and superiors as she made her way through school. While she was offered to move up a grade a time or two, her parents declined, saying that she preferred to stay with children her age as it made her uncomfortable to be amongst the older kids. Naturally, you don’t want to push a fourth or fifth grader into a class with children who are well on their way to learning how to bully each other. All was well and good for Poe until her ability manifested early in her freshmen year of high school. During a math test, she completely zoned out, entering what the teacher described as a trance-like state. The teacher reported that the test was started with no problem and all the children were busy hunched over their papers as they answered questions. A few minutes into the test, she says Poe raised her head and simply look forward as if she were daydreaming. The teacher said her hand was still writing, though Poe was not looking at her paper. She watched her student write for a few moments before Poe stopped and appeared to have a confused look on her face as she looked back down at her test paper. It turns out, she didn’t remember writing any of it and didn’t even remember staring off into space as she did so. Poe remembered receiving the test paper and starting on it, even writing down the first couple answers on the sheet. Then, she remembers nothing. Her teacher was obviously concerned and her parents were contacted. Poe wasn’t the sort of student to pull some kind of prank and she certainly wasn’t the sort of student to just zone out while taking a test. Obviously, her parents were confused and agreed with her teacher that this wasn’t like their daughter at all. It was written off as a simple strange occurrence and no action was taken about it. Until it happened again and again and again. Throughout her sophomore year she continued to have what her teachers and parents would later describe as ‘episodes’ where she would enter that same trance-like state and just start writing. It would happen at any time and almost anywhere. Frequently during class, while taking notes or tests. Sometimes in study hall when she was working on her own things or helping another student. At home, it happened while she was on her laptop and once while at the kitchen table. Ruining a section of the family table with a fork as she etched words into the wood during dinner. As the frequency of her episodes rose, the more worried and concerned her parents became and they eventually persuaded her to see a therapist. Poe, of course, did not want to. She didn’t want to think something was ‘wrong’ with her. No teenager does. Still, to put her parents at ease, she said she would go once a month to talk for an hour with someone she didn’t know about some strange ‘writing problem’ she had. It sounded absolutely absurd to her. But she could tell her parents weren’t sure what to make of their daughter’s problem. At first, it was easy to pretend it wasn’t happening. At least, until the dinner table incident. After that, they sort of held a constant ‘oh, again?’ attitude to the problem. Unfortunately, once a month turned into once a week with the frequency of her episodes. Not only did this stress Poe out so much her grades started to falter, it also strained her relationship with her parents. The more Poe’s incidents happened the more they worried something was seriously wrong with her, or that she might be legitimately crazy. Especially with therapy and talking about it not helping discover the root of the problem at all. She was a perfectly normal teenage with a normal childhood that offered nothing to why she would be ‘acting out’ as such. What was a long-standing and happy parent-child relationship slowly started to erode with each call from the school or every ever-frequenting visit to the therapist office. Because of this, Poe, who had always been outgoing and friendly became withdrawn and quiet. Word started to travel about her writing episodes and, like all rumor mills, got twisted and tangled as it moved from person to person. By the end of her sophomore year of high school, she was generally avoided by the student body and she simply kept her head down and her mouth shut for fear of someone acting out at her. After all, humans fear things they don’t understand and this strange thing that was wrong with their classmate was certainly something a bunch of teenagers didn’t ‘get’. Thankfully, everyone got a break. One evening, her parents sat her down and told her that her therapist had in contact with them a recruiter from a private school called St. Bartholomew’s Academy. Apparently, it was for ‘students gifted in unusual ways’, the brochure said. Both her parents and her therapist urged her to give it a try since it would be better suited to handle her writing episodes. After meeting with a recruiter, both herself and her parents seemed convinced that it would be a good idea. Poe was also interested in the coursework offered at the Academy and felt that perhaps something more advanced than the normal high school work might keep her from her episodes, which was a possible cause for her issue that her therapist suggested. In reality, she wanted a fresh start. She wanted to get away from her school and from the students who thought she was a freak. Maybe if there were other kids that were ‘gifted’ she’d be able to go back to how she used to act and be happy again. 001.jpg 001ghfdhgsd.jpg tumblr_l1nkkjDOua1qbs7q2o1_500.jpg 037dfsdf.jpg 003hgfh.jpg fghfsgh.jpg 17779064 f1a463b7bc.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFjVObjJQaE50M3hHZ01rQmFocmNNWWcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFlRsUGYxSFZuM3hHdnFsNVJrOVlYUkEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFlVsMkxtMzZJM3hHaDduZEJPZ2FTRmcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFm9rNmNHZ1J1M3hHbFR4cmxnTHdvYmcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFmhJQzY5dXQ4M3hHbTJIdTAyWUtOTlEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFmRNeVRSS09GM3hHOG56aXRLbHA1d3cAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFmtvbTNGTkdEM3hHYVd4SU03M1VJblEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFnBzSVAzaFJ0M3hHZFlTcGRocmNNWWcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFndIRGFEaFZ0M3hHOFMzaGVocmNNWWcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFnNsRm1jVkZ2M3hHUTB6cE5ocmNNWWcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFnZ1NlczWGx2M3hHNU1aeXBocmNNWWcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg ---- Amalgaverse High Born to parents who were hunters, Poe was raised in a somewhat peculiar enviorment and family life. From a young age, her head was filled with stories about ghosts and monsters and things that stories that parents usually tell their children to scare them to sleep. Her parents didn’t tell her these stories to scare her, they told them to her to prepare her, to educate her. Poe, on the other hand, ate them up. She spent her days reading about anything ‘out there’ she could find. There was rarely a time her head wasn’t in a book and she preferred it that way. In school, she learned quickly and never once felt the urge to stop. In elementary school she earned top marks in most subjects and wouldn’t bat an eye to help out her fellow students with their academic problems. She made quick friends and was always on good terms with her teachers and superiors as she made her way through school. While she was offered to move up a grade a time or two, her parents declined, saying that she preferred to stay with children her age as it made her uncomfortable to be amongst the older kids. Naturally, you don’t want to push a fourth or fifth grader into a class with children who are well on their way to learning how to bully each other. Growing up in the country in Colorado afforded her the luxury of lush woods and plenty to explore. Though she had plenty of friends, most of her time was spent with her cousin, Connor. Practically inseparable, they spent entire summers together, wrote each other during the school years and called to tell tales of adventure whenever they could. Connor was Poe’s best friend and she wouldn’t have it any other way. When Poe was nine, Connor passed away suddenly. After Connor’s death, Poe learned to cope with losing something that had always been there. Someone she assumed would always be there to tell crazy stories to and go on adventures with. To this day, she still visits his grave on his birthday. All was well and good for Poe until her ability manifested early in her freshmen year of high school. During a math test, she completely zoned out, entering what the teacher described as a trance-like state. The teacher reported that the test was started with no problem and all the children were busy hunched over their papers as they answered questions. A few minutes into the test, she says Poe raised her head and simply look forward as if she were daydreaming. The teacher said her hand was still writing, though Poe was not looking at her paper. She watched her student write for a few moments before Poe stopped and appeared to have a confused look on her face as she looked back down at her test paper. It turns out, she didn’t remember writing any of it and didn’t even remember staring off into space as she did so. Poe remembered receiving the test paper and starting on it, even writing down the first couple answers on the sheet. Then, she remembers nothing. Her teacher was obviously concerned and her parents were contacted. Poe wasn’t the sort of student to pull some kind of prank and she certainly wasn’t the sort of student to just zone out while taking a test. Obviously, her parents were confused and agreed with her teacher that this wasn’t like their daughter at all. It was written off as a simple strange occurrence and no action was taken about it. Until it happened again and again and again. Throughout her sophomore year she continued to have what her teachers and parents would later describe as ‘episodes’ where she would enter that same trance-like state and just start writing. It would happen at any time and almost anywhere. Frequently during class, while taking notes or tests. Sometimes in study hall when she was working on her own things or helping another student. At home, it happened while she was on her laptop and once while at the kitchen table. Ruining a section of the family table with a fork as she etched words into the wood during dinner. As the frequency of her episodes rose, the more worried and concerned her parents became and they eventually persuaded her to see a therapist. Poe, of course, did not want to. She didn’t want to think something was ‘wrong’ with her. No teenager does. Still, to put her parents at ease, she said she would go once a month to talk for an hour with someone she didn’t know about some strange ‘writing problem’ she had. It sounded absolutely absurd to her. But she could tell her parents weren’t sure what to make of their daughter’s problem. --- Prior to attending Amalgaverse High, Poe went to a private school for a very short time. Overall, it was a bad decision on the part of her and her parents, so she dislikes talking about it and will generally avoid bringing it up at all. Thankfully, so few people know that it's not even an issue. Though, she still bears physical reminders from her time there. Her hands are scarred somewhat severely, the right one moreso than the left. When asked about them, it's always a story about burning them when she was little, though to anyone who might have some knowledge in wounds, they're not burns at all. Upon being transferred out of the private school, her parents uprooted her for her own safety (and likely their own) and well being. jnklm.png tumblr_l8lofueWTF1qac7o9o1_500.png.jpg tumblr_l61xgdP1bN1qclrano1_500.png tumblr_l61xs4ULsQ1qclrano1_500.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFmZDNjdIdkdqM3hHeVdQeGtnYnk1MFEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFkpEcXNIVHloM3hHaElla195SkYxLVEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFm9DRm9UQ3VIM3hHLXRJbGlVTHVjT2cAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFnZJdDl5QlJ0M3hHVXAyMjQybW5GUGcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFnhLWXQteFJ0M3hHdUNzem95SlYzLWcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFklQSFM3eFJ0M3hHX0dJVmRocmNNWWcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFkdHelRsbmhzM3hHTjg0d0Z5WlYzLWcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg ABILITIES & SPECIAL TALENTS All Incarnations Poe can see and interact with ghosts and spirits. Quadrinity Automatic Writing || When Poe’s ability manifests itself (whenever and wherever that may be), she enters a trance-like state wherein she seems to just stare at nothing in particular. That sort of ‘staring beyond’ one does when they’re daydreaming or deep in thought. She writes with her off hand (which would be her left, as she is right handed), which is peculiar. With her off hand and while in a trance, she writes perfectly well. Though ‘her’ handwriting changes during each episode, it seems. Sometimes cursive, sometimes all capitals. But it’s never her own handwriting. On numerous occasions, she’s also written in languages not her own. Latin is most common. Generally, it’s all gibberish, no matter the language. At least, that’s what everyone tells her. Though the records of episodes witnessed by someone else (her parents or a teacher) are frequent, the amount they actually happen is significantly larger. For her own sanity, she’s kept this knowledge from her parents and any other authority figures. Especially when the ‘she might be crazy’ looks started showing up. She keeps a notebook of everything that wasn’t confiscated by an adult and has spent a significant amount of time trying to make sense of them. She hasn’t had a whole lot of luck so far, but almost half are in languages she does speak, so that’s a good part of it. In general, she’s usually never without a writing implement and something to write on. After the dinner table incident, she doesn’t want to end up doing something like that again. Or, something worse, like carving Latin into her leg with a pencil. This works out for her without being weird because she journals a lot and keeps a diary, so she usually has, at the least, a journal of some sort with her at all times. Amalgaverse High Poe is able to see ghosts and spirits. Not just some of the time, not occasionally, but all the time. If there is one present, it appears much like another person in the room. This ability has only recently appeared, starting to show up right around the time she was transferred out of her private school. She also has an ability commonly known as 'automatic writing' or 'spirit writing' where she goes into a trance-like state and simply writes. The writing is commonly not in her own language and generally doesn't seem to make a whole lot of sense. This ability has waned somewhat, since the ghosts who were making her write have now begun to appear and speak to her. PLAYLIST *'B*Witched – C'est la Vie' :: I said, hey boy sittin’ in your tree | Mummy always wants you to come for tea | Don't be shy, straighten up your tie | Get down from your tree house sittin' in the sky | I wanna know just what to do | Is it very big is there room for two? | I got a house with windows and doors | I'll show you mine if you show me yours *'Abney Park – All the Myths Are True' :: Our ancient nightmares, the ghostly legends, | And fiendish tales, all the myths are true. | Scientists have unearthed enormous skeletons | They think we've disproved that all the myths are true. *'Owl City – Hot Air Balloon' :: We wound a race track | Through your mom's kitchen chairs | And fought the shadows back | Down your dark basement stairs | I lit a match, then let it catch | To light up the room | And then you yelled as we beheld | An old maroon hot air balloon *'Sarah McLachlan – Building a Mystery' :: You come out at night | That's when the energy comes | And the dark side's light | And the vampires roam | You strut your Rasta wear | And your suicide poem | And a cross from a faith that died | Before Jesus came | You're building a mystery | You live in a church | Where you sleep with voodoo dolls | And you won't give up the search | For the ghosts in the halls *'Sixpence None The Richer – Kiss Me' :: Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight | Lead me out on the moonlit floor | Lift your open hand | Strike up the band | And make the fireflies dance | Silver moon's sparkling | So kiss me | Kiss me down by the broken tree house | Swing me upon its hanging tire | Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat | We'll take the trail marked on your father's map *'Essex Green – Snakes In The Grass' :: Oh, I can't, it's condiluted | A change of mind to day for certain | I know the book, I think I wrote it | The offer's dead, it's fiction | So go ahead eight times a day | So go ahead and tell me what you want | Two keys twisted and turned, | stalking our own front door | (please tell me what's going on) | Oh, I can't, it's nothing I've known | Leaving notes in the carpet, | reading them on the floor | (please tell me what's going on) *'Maria Taylor – Birmingham 1982' :: Do you still remember? | Fireflies, four-leaf clovers | Finger-painted skin | Where life was a reaction | And love was just laughing with a friend | Flashlights under covers | Raindrops on my tongue | When life had no distractions | And love wasn't hurting anyone *''' Florence + The Machine - Blinding ' :: '' Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids / Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs / No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone / No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden / No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love / No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love / No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world / And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack / All around the world was waking, I never could go back / Cos all the walls of dreaming, they were torn right open / And finally it seemed that the spell was broken '' *' Squirrel Nut Zippers - Ghost of Stephen Foster ' :: '' Met the ghost of Stephen Foster at the Hotel Paradise / This is what I told him as I gazed into his eyes: / "Ships were made for sinking, / Whiskey made for drinking, / If we were made of cellophane, we'd all get stinking drunk quite faster" '' *' My Brightest Diamond - Something Of An End ' :: '' When you came jumpin' down the stairs / Screamin' bloody awful / You woke up God & everyone / Screamin' bloody awful / So we took you to the doctor / He said yeah it's a bad one / And there's such a shame about it / 'Cause she's so pretty / And then the earth started shakin' / And, yeah, it was crazy / And Heaven & Hell came crashing down '' *' Johnny Flynn - The Wrote & The Writ ''' :: '' The last of which I'll tell you now / As it flies down the sink / I never knew a part of you / You didn't set in ink, in ink / The letters that you left behind / No longer shall I read / Your blood's between the pages / And I can't stand to see you bleed / And I'll soon forget what was never there / Your words are ash and dust / All that's left is the song I've sung / The breath I've taken and the one I must '' TRIVIA *Crowley has dibs on Poe's soul and she's destined to become a Crossroads Demon after she dies. 22:11 uuuugh Dean making crossroads deals just to see her ;.; 22:11 xlhgldfkhdklghd 22:11 "Dean, I have a job to do. :|" 22:11 "I miss you." :( 22:12 "I know, bb." 22:12 "It's our anniversary and I brought you this crow skull because I know you like them instead of the cat bones." 22:12 sdgiu;dfgklhdflkgdh Category:Characters Category:Player: Ally